Non-contact bearings are essential in the support and positioning of optical read/write heads of high-density, high-data rate, high-performance optical disks. Air bearings are used for this purpose in a number of applications, but they suffer from a number of shortcomings. One problem is that they need a complete pneumatic system--pumps, valves, seals, conduits--for their operation. Another problem is that they require air, an element not readily available in space applications where high-performance optical disk data-storage systems are the technology of choice. In any environment the air supply system adds significant cost, size and weight to the bearing package and introduces the inherent reliability problems associated with pneumatic systems components such as pumps and seals. The air bearings themselves are difficult and expensive to manufacture because of the small tolerance required, in the order of one ten thousandth of an inch. Air bearings are highly susceptible to contaminants: a particle of dust can interfere with air gaps as small as four ten-thousandths of an inch and clog pores of the graphite or other diffusive coating.